A Googolplex To One
by Diivine
Summary: “What do you think the odds are of you and me hooking up by the end of the night?” Dick looked down her dress as Veronica pulled out an imaginary piece of paper and read out loud: “They are...a googolplex to one.” DiVe


**A**** googolplex to one**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Veronica Mars.

**Rating: **K

**Paring: **DiVe; Dick & Veronica

**Setting****:** The story started in the anti-prom episode (2.20) when Veronica caught Dick flirting with Madison and she is having none of it. Then, as written in the summary, this is the completely AU events that happens right after that.

**Summary:** "What do you think the odds are of you and me hooking up by the end of the night?" _Dick rose on tiptoes in a vain effort to look down her dress as Veronica pulled out an imaginary piece of paper down the front of it and read out loud: "_They are...a googolplex to one."

**A**** googolplex to one**

She replied to his sweet invitation with her habitual wit. She, in other terms, completely denied him any physical contact with her. And he beamed at her answer; clearly he didn't know what googolplex meant.

"Right on," he responded enthusiastically, his smile a mix between a happy child and an over hormonal teenage boy. "So I'll send over a bartender and check back in with you later."

She looked as he let his wandering gaze hovered around the place and as he spotted another target. Disgusted, she also glanced around and saw her old nemesis, Madison, glaring at her for daring speaking with Dick –even if it was the other way around. She didn't understand why Madison would be angry with her for that reason; the girl had just turned down Dick's proposal to fool around for the night.

Something in Veronica's mind clicked and she grabbed Dick's arm as he went to leave her side. Madison's eyes shot daggers at her for daring such a move. Veronica reported her attention on the tall blond surfer before her. When she met his expectant frown, she suddenly felt at a lose for words, not really knowing what to say to him, but wanting him to stay by her side, if so just for the pleasure of annoying one Madison Sinclair.

The words spilled out of her mouth faster than she thought they would: "Do you even know what googolplex means, Dick?" She asked him.

Dick's frown turned into a sly half smirk, and she found herself mesmerized by its hotnest. Gosh, what was she doing, thinking that Dick's smile was charming? Was she sick? She shook her head at him and remembered that he had yet to answer her. She stared at his lips when he spoke up: "It means that there's a slight chance we may end up together tonight."

"No, It's a one followed by writing as much of zeroes you can until you get tired. It's really a poor ratio in your favor."

She threw a quick look in Madison's direction; the girl was blue in the face, she seemed to be seconds away from turning ballistic on them. However, she completely forget any thought of bitch queen as Dick bent his head next to her ear, whispering hoarsely. "I'm an optimistic guy, and hopefully, I happen to be a very lucky man too, Ronnie."

She was glued to her spot, his voice having send chills down her spine. Boy, what was happening to her? She couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed on a purple flower dangling from his Hawaiian necklace and falling over his black tuxedo. Why was he wearing a Hawaiian lei with a tuxedo, she didn't know. Some questions weren't mean to have proper answers…

Veronica glanced up at him when he pulled slightly away from her. Dick lost his smile when he met her serious gaze. "What?" he questioned, curious.

She shook her head and let her eyes lingered over his features; pale hair contrasting against tan skin, a straight nose, lips free of any imperfections and a little dimple in the chin. He was handsome, and it was the first time she really noticed. She met his eyes again; his blue eyes matching hers and looking back straight into hers. She swallowed. He noted it.

"Is this my chance?" He asked, and again, it was a new first for her about Dick Casablancas; it was the first time she saw him remotely serious and expectant, hopeful even, but definitely uncertain. It was new territory for him as well, she knew that much just by studying his reaction.

She nodded her answer.

She looked as he deposed the beer bong he'd been carrying around all night. He then grabbed her hand. "Wanna dance?"

Again, she nodded, dazed at her own reaction but unable to stop her head from acknowledging his request. He guided her to the dancing area, where couples were moving together on a slow piece of music.

His usual sly grin had disappeared as they faced each other; it was now a combination of seductiveness, seriousness and shyness, all mixed up together. It was the most sincere smile she'd ever saw him wear.

He took her form in his arm and pulled her closer to him; one hand on the small of her back, resting just below her shoulder blades, and his other hand circling her waist and lingering lightly over her hip. She brought her arms around his neck and settled her head on his firm chest.

After some time, she felt his thumb tracing circles on the curve of her spine, leaving her in a state of perfect ease. It helped that he was humming softly into her hair, eyes closed and sneer attitude away. She could feel the firmness of his shoulders, relaxed and mellowed beneath her hands. She was hit by an unfamiliar feeling of wellbeing. And again, she marvelled that Dick was the unexpected cause of it.

"What's happening, Dick?" she uttered, trying to remember with who she was with, trying to come back to her senses.

He opened his eyes again and lowered his gaze to hers. "Googolplex is happening." He whispered in her hair, his cheek brushing against her soft locks. She felt the hair on the back of her neck straighten up.

She wondered an instant if he'd been listening when she'd explain what googolplex was. She guessed not as he had it all wrong all over again. She huffed and he laughed softly, echoes of the sound resounding against her ear. She smiled. It didn't matter that he hadn't listen; she understood what he meant. He meant that they were, indeed, happening. And his way of voicing it was oddly romantic.

She looked up at him and he met her stare right back as he felt her move away from the soft cushioning of his chest. They stopped their gentle back and forward movement of their dancing and kissed.

It could be described as softness and careful exploratory. This was their first kiss; their first real kiss. Another first. Veronica vaguely denied that first as she remembered that they had kissed once before when they were younger. It had been a dare. It had felt good, yet disturbingly false as they'd been timed and watched by most of their friends, including her boyfriend of the time, Duncan.

Never would have she guessed she'd dare to kiss him again. Never would have she guessed that this second kiss would feel this right, this marvellous. Slow, languorous, not demanding at all; just full of curiosity and discovery.

She was kissing Dick Casablancas and it felt amazing.

When they separated, they smiled; both of them had find out something startling and unforeseen. They glanced around and noticed several stunned faces gazing at them. Dick's hand tighten on her waist.

Her eyes found Logan's; he seemed crushed and definitely angry with her. She gazed away; she couldn't deal with the accusation in the dept of his eyes for the moment. She met Madison's. Hers were shinning in a heated fury. Veronica narrowed in on her, challenging her to make a move; she didn't.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; it was Wallace's. She glanced at her best friend's face, searching for something akin to disappointment. There was none. He smiled uneasily at her, somewhat worried.

"Hey."

"Hey, we're leaving. Do you want to come with us?" He asked. She knew that he didn't want her to come one bit; he'd told her earlier that he had a suite reserved for him and Jackie for the night. However, she was touched that he offered her to leave, asking her silently if she wanted out of her situation, out of within Dick's arms.

"No, I'm good. I'll stay. You two have fun," she answered with a real smile.

Wallace nodded and hugged her. She was surprised of the gesture until he whispered for her intention only: "Are you on drugs?"

She laughed, shook her head and pulled out of his embrace. "Have a good evening, then," Wallace said. He nodded at Dick and turned on his heels with a grinning Jackie attached to his arm. His girlfriend shared a wicked grin with Veronica before leaving with the basketball player.

Veronica stared back up at Dick. He smirked back at her.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked.

She was feeling uneasiness at being watch as if she was under the lens of a microscope. She felt like the entire room was waiting for her answer when in fact, only a couple of curious people were really taking a great interest in them.

"Yes," she answered truthfully, fully knowing what Dick was really asking. He wanted them to be left alone, in a room, in a car, on the beach, wherever, as long as they were _alone_. Normally she would have said no. But right now she didn't care; in fact, she wanted to be as alone with him as he wanted to be with her. Damn the consequences. Tonight, she wanted him.

He grabbed her hand and they headed outside of the suite, feeling eyes following their retreat until the door was safely closed behind them.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," she said finally as they walked to Dick's car.

A strong hand stopped her from opening the car door once he had them unlocked. She glanced up at Dick; his expression was once again serious and uncertain:

"Ronnie," he voiced in a husky whisper. "I can drive you home, you know..."

She rose on her tiptoes and brushed her lips to his. "Maybe in the morning."

He responded hungrily to her come back and pulled her flush against him.

"I'll drive us to casa de Casablancas, then."

She smiled, content.

Tomorrow, they would deal with the consequences. Tonight, they would feel.

**The end**

**A.N.****:** Please. I'm not usually the kind to plead for reviews but I would really, really -I mean it- REALLY enjoy your feedbacks. Depending on how much people appreciated this DiVe story, I may think of writing some more stand alones of them. If not, then I simply won't annoy you with this any longer.

Hope you enjoyed, take care!


End file.
